Thoughts Upon Dying
by aerith uematsu
Summary: Zack's thoughts upon dying the important persons in his life. A tribute to Zack Fair. Rated T just to be sure.


_**A/N: Yaay! My first Final Fantasy fanfic. I finished Crisis Core recently, and damn, it was one of the saddest ending I've ever seen. I really cried in the end T_T. Zack is such a nice guy, I will never forget him. As a tribute to him, I've made this fanfic! I know there may be other fanfics already written regarding Crisis Core's ending, but still, I want to show my admiration to Zack Fair (one of my favorite characters in FF). I salute to you Zack Fair!**_

_**Oh, and sorry if my fanfic really sucks. But please, comment and review it!**_

**Title: Thoughts Upon Dying**

There were hundreds of soldier out there. Can I defeat them? Of course not; it was plain obvious that Shinra doesn't want us to survive to tell the tale of our journey. There were only the two of us against these hundreds of soldiers, and Cloud can't even fight in his condition. Even though Cissnei already helped us out a lot, it looks like all her efforts will go down the drain.

I almost want to give up when I saw how impossible my situation is. Then I remember Angeal, and all those things he said to me that I will never forget.

'_Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you have to have dreams. And protect your honor, as SOLDIER.'_

I smiled, and said, "Boy oh boy. The price of freedom is steep." I took my sword; Angeal's sword, and repeated our ideals to it. "Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor," I looked at my enemies, "as SOLDIER!" I prepared to fight, knowing in my heart that this may be my last fight. "Come and get it!"I run towards them, and began to slash around me. While fighting, I thought of the people I cherish in my life. Somehow it gave me strength.

There's Mom and Dad. I suddenly remembered my mom cooking my favorite dish while my dad was sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. I wonder, if I do survive here, will I be able to see that familiar scene again?

_The slashing never seems to end. Every soldier I defeat there was a replacement, as if I never defeated any soldier. The air's scent was mixed with the smell of gunpowder and blood._

Then, there's Tseng and Cissnei. To me, they were one of the closest friends I ever had at work, besides Angeal and Cloud. I have a lot of debts to pay to them. Tseng may be sometimes a pain in the neck, but I respect him enough. And Cissnei? She's one of the few girls that I respect and admire, and she helped me through a lot of times.

And of course, there's Cloud. Even though I could have saved all the trouble of fighting Shinra soldiers by leaving him behind, I didn't, and I don't regret it. After all, he is one of my friends. How can I be a hero if I can't even save my friend? And I have a feeling that he will be great someday, he just needs support and confidence. I only hope that I can see that day come.

_My body is becoming heavier. Angeal's sword is getting heavier, too. My world is slowing down and becoming blurry. The soldiers, at least have lessened._

And then there's that girl, Aerith. How can I forget her? After all, she's one special person. I really don't understand why Shinra wants her so much, but I can relate to the Shinra why they thought that she is a very unique and special girl.

_There were a few soldiers left. My whole body is aching now. And I've never felt so cold before. I gave my best to lift the sword in my hand and fight the soldiers._

The first time I saw her, in that garden of flowers in Midgar four years ago, was like a fleeting dream now. I forgot, I promised her that we would sell flowers all over Midgar and make ourselves rich. I guess I can't fulfill that promise now. I suddenly remembered another familiar scene; Aerith kneeling at that garden and picking those flowers. Then, she would say, "Zack, don't step on the flowers!"

What was it again that I would say?

"Sorry, Aerith. I can't help it."

_There were three soldiers left. Unfortunately, I couldn't move my body anymore. Then, without realizing it, the soldiers all fired at me. I lay there on the ground, my body aching._

I could see the sky now, but it was dark and grey. The rain is falling. I wonder if the sky is crying.

_The soldier blocked my view. He points his gun at me…._

_BANG!_

_Aerith…_

I wonder how she looks like after four years.

'_I bet she has grown beautiful.' _

And I wonder how she'll react when she founds out I'm dead.

'_She might even hate me and think that I don't care for her anymore, for not knowing where I am all those years.'_

I can't see the grey skies anymore. Instead, I saw that garden of flowers inside the church. In the middle of it, I saw Aerith kneeling at the flowers, like I would usually see her. She's all grown up now, and I'm right; she had grown beautiful.

_Maybe I'm dreaming or imagining things, now that I'm so near to death._

Then, out of nowhere, I heard her voice.

'_Zack…'_

Her voice was sad, as if she knew I was dying. I want to tell her that everything will be fine.

_Don't worry Aerith, I'll be fine._

Then I saw her looking at me with sad eyes. She bowed her head in sorrow.

'_Zack.'_

Somehow, I felt glad. Knowing that she still cares for me after all these years was enough for me. And also sad, because she's sad because of me. I can only smile sadly at her.

_Goodbye, Aerith._

I saw the grey skies again. Out of nowhere, Cloud came to my view. Looks like he can move now. I'm glad about it. He will need to fend for himself now that I'm dying.

"Zack."

That's right. I need to tell Cloud that he must live.

"For the both of us."

"Both of us?"

"That's right…"

_You have to live._

"…you're gonna…"

"You're gonna…"

I didn't know saying your last words can be this difficult. I put my hand on his neck, and pulled his head towards the wounds at my body.

"Live. You'll be… my living legacy."

_That's right. Just like I was a living legacy of Angeal, your existence will tell the world what I did._

I let go of Cloud, mainly because my arm is getting numb. He looked at me, quite confused as to what am I talking about. I can't help but get amused by it, even though I was dying. He's like an innocent kid who doesn't know what an adult is talking about. With all my might, I tried to lift my sword; a sword that symbolizes my dreams and honor

"My honor, my dreams,"

I offered all of it to Cloud. I couldn't let this important thing rust here with me.

"They're yours now."

Cloud took the sword still unsure of himself. I pushed the sword towards him.

_Don't be afraid, Cloud. Be confident of yourself. You had so much potential. And be strong, so you can protect those that you love._

"I'm your… living legacy."

I closed my eyes and rested, with a smile on my lips. I heard Cloud's scream from a distance. That'sweird; he was just inches from my side from what I remember.

_Maybe I already died._

I wonder if Cloud will be alright.

_You'll be alright, Cloud. I know you will._

And I wonder if he'll remember.

'_Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams'_

Then, just when I thought I'm dead, I heard Cloud's voice again.

"Thank you, I won't forget."

Those words made all my pain and worry wash away.

"Good night, Zack."

_And that is all that I want to hear. _

Those two, I know they'll do something that this world will never forget.

_That girl, she said that the sky frightened her._

At first, I couldn't understand why. But now, I somehow understand why. After all, the sky is so huge you'd thought that it can swallow you. But still…

_That looks so… liberating._

All my pain is gone. I feel so refreshed. I opened my eyes, and I saw bright sky, and a familiar person with wings. He extended his hand to me, like he wants me to join him fly. I've always wanted to have wings like him.

_Those wings… I want them too._

I took his hand, and then I was flying with him, like he had given me those wings that I have always wanted. I closed my eyes, and felt contented.

_It feels… good._

Up here in the sky, I can see everything. I saw Cloud again. He was walking towards Midgar with the sword I gave him. I had a feeling Cloud will ran into Aerith anytime sooner.

_If you see Aerith, say hi for me._

I remember another promise I made to her. I promised I'd be a hero someday.

_Hey, would you say I became a hero?_


End file.
